Dress
by IscreamwillfixIt
Summary: Iba a demostrarle a todo el mundo que podía lograr lo que se propusiera, y nada mejor que un buen vestido para hacerlo. Este one shot es parte del Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook Drinny All The Way.


_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Este one shot es parte del Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook Drinny All The Way.**_

**—**

_**Dress.**_

**—**

La puerta del lugar se abrió con un chirrido que hizo que la mayoría de los presentes se tapara los oídos por el espantoso sonido, las miradas de los curiosos se posó en la joven pelirroja que lucía un hermoso vestido, aunque bastante sencillo.

_"Su espantoso vestido es de segunda mano, sin duda"._

Eran palabras de más de una asistente al ver qué los hombres del lugar se sorprendían al verla.

Ginebra Weasley pocas veces se arreglaba de aquella manera, la mayor parte del tiempo iba de modo simple, cómodo y sin una sola gota de maquillaje, se la pasaba entrenando ya que quería ser una jugadora profesional de soccer.

No hubiese ido a ese espantoso baile si su ahora ex novio Dean Thomas no hubiera roto su orgullo, cosa que habría pasado desapercibida de tratarse de otro o incluso de su ex, pero en otra situación, con más tiempo que hubiesen terminado, no ser la razón por la cual la dejara.

Que le dieran a Dean Thomas, ella aún tenía el valor y la autoestima tan bien en alto que había ido a ese baile sola. ¡Completamente sola! Ni siquiera había aceptado que su hermano Ron la acompañará pese a lo vergonzoso que sería para una chica ir sola.

Se sujetó el brazo derecho, nerviosa y coincida, ya había hecho todo eso ¡Que más daba! Que les dieran a toda esa bola de idiotas, ella, Ginny Weasley, disfrutaría de ese baile tanto como lo haría si hubiese ido con alguien.

_"Que oso, ¿Cómo no le da pena presentarse a un baile sola, y para colmo con tan horripilante vestido?"_

_"Dean hizo lo mejor al dejarla, yo no permitiría que alguien me humillara tan feo"._

La mirada de Ginny bajo un instante, había tenido la barbilla en lo alto bastante tiempo, pero en ese sitio habían sido bastante crueles desde que su tía Muriel le había dado el fideicomiso para que estudiara en ese lujoso colegio donde si era buena, seguro se uniría a un equipo profesional de soccer antes de terminar de estudiar, e iba en ese camino perfecto, salvo que el triunfo que ella parecía tener, enfadaba a la aristocracia británica presente.

_"Sacó ese vestido de la basura, es tan espantoso que ni siquiera las moscas se paran cerca"._

Levantó la mirada decidida ¡No iban a poder con ella!

La mirada gris frente a ella la sorprendió ¿Por qué él estaba ahí? Si, bien, era el chico más popular del colegio, todos lo conocían, pero, estaba frente a ella, enfundado con un esmoquin porque ir de traje seguramente era demasiado vulgar para Draco Malfoy.

"¿Puedo tener este baile?" Estiro la mano hasta ella.

"Claro ¿Pensaste que sería tan estúpida para caer en la broma más cliché de la historia?" Soltó una risa histérica. "Yo no soy Carrie, así que mejor olvídalo".

"Es bueno saber que no tienes poderes telequinéticos, pero sobretodo la mente inestable y ese placer por matar a la gente". Contesto con una ceja arqueada. "Ahora ¿Me concedes este baile? La mano se me está acalambrando".

"Pues bajarla". Ordenó.

"No has contestado".

Observó a su alrededor, no estaban siendo un espectáculo, algunos curiosos si los observaban pero nada que le indicara que alguien se encargaría de hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Lo sujeto de la mano, y él la dirigió hasta la pista de baile.

Lo que sintió cuando él la sujeto de la cintura fue como si en lugar de ser una persona fuese la cabeza de un fósforo al ser frotada, un calor intenso que casi la consumió.

¿Draco Malfoy tenía el poder de provocar eso en cualquier persona o solo con ella? No le interesaba en absoluto las demás personas, solo ella, estando entre los brazos de Malfoy, bailando en un ritmo suave y maravilloso, mientras ese par de ojos grises le miraban atentos.

"Me gusta ese vestido, por cierto".

"Es de segunda mano". Se encogió de hombros.

"Me imagino que no le favorecía tanto a la primera duela, de lo contrario ¿Por qué se desharía de él?"

"Una gran incógnita".

"No estás de humor, ya lo entendí, no es que seas así siempre".

"La verdad es que no entiendo, ¿por qué precisamente tú, me sacarías a bailar?" Elevó las cejas, él devolvió su mirada hasta ella.

"Me gusta ese vestido". Repitió.

"No creo que sea suficiente razón, tengo casi un año en este colegio, jamás me has dirigido ni una sola mirada antes".

"Antes no estabas usando ese vestido ¿no es así?"

"¿Sabes? Mejor olvídalo".

Ginny se alejó de él, dispuesta a dejarlo plantado en la pista de baile, pero él volvió a atraerla a su cuerpo, como si hubiesen hecho un movimiento sofisticado de baile, ella no opuso resistencia y no intentó escapar de nuevo, se quedó mirando atenga uno de los botones de la camisa blanca, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían.

"Da la casualidad, de que conocí a alguien que tenía un vestido idéntico al tuyo, así que al verte entrar, pensé por un segundo que eras ella, mi error".

"Soy la obra de caridad entonces".

"No, en realidad te favorece mejor que a ella, no tenía tu figura, era más bien… delgada, sin ninguna curva".

"De acuerdo, es bueno saberlo, solo por mis curvas, tú no me consideras una obra de caridad".

"Eso y que eres atractiva, _Weasley. _Sí, me he tomado el atrevimiento de averiguar quién rayos eres primero, antes de invitarte a bailar".

"Bueno, no solo las mujeres valen por dos cuando están prevenidas ¿cierto?"

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, haciéndole suponer a Ginny que aquello era un sinónimo de: _«Me encantó tu chiste, me reiría pero sólo haría que te derritieras frente a todo el colegio». _Así que agradeció el gesto.

La canción se hizo aún más suave, así que la acercó más contra su pecho, la mirada de Ginny escapó a sus alrededores. Ya no estaban criticándola por el vestido _espantoso y horroroso que había comprado en segunda o sacado de la basura. _Ahora la criticaban por bailar tan de cerca con Draco, el chico popular, que hacía tres meses había terminado con su novia, la siempre popular y divina Pansy Parkinson; quien le había sorprendido al ni siquiera prestarle un hilo de atención, mientras bailaba tan pegada a su actual novio _Harry Potter, _sí, el mejor amigo del hermano de Ginny.

Eso le hacía pensar a Ginny; que no importaba que tan cruel, sin sentimientos y mezquina pudiese ser la chica popular, siempre había algo más ahí, la mayoría que buscaba siempre humillar a los demás con sus defectos, normalmente era porque se sentían vacíos, y buscaban llenar aquella soledad con falso amor; a sentirse así el resto del tiempo.

"Dijiste que este vestido te recordó a alguien". Retomó el tema Ginny. "Pero dudo que sea a Pansy, no va de ella este modelo".

"Yo no dije que me recordaba a ella, simplemente, me recuerda a alguien".

"Ah ¿es por eso que terminaron?"

"La puedes ver, bailando con un simplón sin chiste más allá en la pista ¿no es así?"

"A ti te interesaba alguien más, a ella otro alguien más, lo entendí".

"Fue mutuo acuerdo, antes no me interesaba nadie, ahora sí".

"Entonces ¿el vestido?"

"Una muy buena amiga solía usar uno así en un evento de caridad de mi padre, era encantadora".

"Pero no le favorecía".

"No, me temo que ella solo pudo interesarme de manera amistosa". Informó, y ella sonrió.

La canción terminó, sin embargo ellos siguieron con el baile, adaptándose a cada ritmo, durante el resto de la noche.


End file.
